Qaniit
by b4tmans
Summary: ON HIATUS: They fell from the sky, and with them, they brought trouble to a small northern Alaskan town. With the FBI, some rogue alien hunters and the Separatists all hot on their tail, 2 Jedi, a padawan, a senator and a batch of clones must survive Earth. Rex/OC
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

"Good morning, Nutarniq!"

This sentence was heard almost every morning in the small, icy Northern Alaskan town of Nutarniq. At 8 a.m. sharp, the cheerful voice of radio broadcaster Olivia Mathers would flutter into the radios scattered across the scarcely populated town. In the local diner, the volume would be turned up for the national news and people would enter and listen. Talk was idle, and the radio seemed to be the most important thing around, aside from the breakfast special, that is.

And of course, the radio was extremely important. The town was home to a good 100 people, give or take a few. As a town, it was barely recognized on a map due to its unimportant residence in the high North of Alaska. The town was so remote, the closest mall was located 49 miles south in the larger city of Martotok.

The only way news came in or out was by the radio.

On the outskirts of town, a small building with a large cell tower waned in the unwary presence of a large snowdrift. The building look relatively old, with peeling red paint and frozen guywires connected to the cell tower. The door looked as if it was made of heavy steel, with an industrial handle. The paint on the handle was worn off due to the many times it had been gripped, turned, locked and even jammed.

For five years straight, Olivia Mathers and her co-worker Eric Segla have been providing the small town of Nutarniq with information from this shabby building.

But on that day, unlike any other morning, a good portion of the locals were gathered in the small diner that resided in the center of town. Children drank orange juice from their sippy cups while adults clutched warm mugs of coffee. Pancakes flopped onto plates and waffles were covered in maple syrup (maple syrup that traveled a good distance to end up in the diner, mind you) while local Inuits spoke in their graceful language and others simply said hello.

But, they were all waiting.

It was 7:58 in the morning on January 6th, the day that marked Olivia's 2,190th broadcast. January 6th was the day she first started airing, five years ago. The day that that many of locals have been waiting to celebrate for, well, five years.

At 7:59, Olivia was re-reading her papers. Ten seconds later, Eric joined her and handed her a mug of coffee. Her fingers twitched over the 'On Air' button as she adjusted the mic in front of her. She glanced at the analog clock above the door and as the second hand flickered over the twelve, the red button was pushed.

As the radio crackled on, the whole diner was ushered into silence.

She was live.

"Good morning, Nutarniq!"


	2. Welcome to Alaska

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Alaska**

Olivia Mather's was a simple woman. She wasn't anything special really; she just loved her job and the people she did it for. She had an average build and an average weight, with an average face and an average lifestyle. Olivia, more commonly called Liv by the people she was close to, enjoyed being average.

Yet, she did envy Sedna Maktor, the beautiful, headstrong Inuit who had first introduced her to her new surroundings. Sedna was young, a mere 24, but with her Diner and Inn, Sedna was considered to be extremely successful. She was beautiful, with long thick black hair that was commonly braided and kept out of the way. She always stood tall, proud of her heritage as she spoke in the language of her people. Olivia was jealous of her dark ember eyes which rested in gentle almond shaped sockets.

Now, Sedna and Eric Segla did not get along. Eric hated Sedna, Sedna hated Eric. It may have been from creative differences, or from the time Eric froze her favorite pair of boots in a block of ice.

"Welcome to Alaska, where our population isn't over 1,000 and we freeze each other's belongings for fun," his voice was laced with a sarcastic tone as he explained minutes after the ordeal.

Whatever the reason, Eric didn't seem to mind having sour feelings towards the woman. The blond haired 29 year old camera man simply shrugged off her vicious Inuit words and continued on.

Eric's laid back demeanors attracted Chu Iski right away, the son of their translator/guide/medicine man, John Iski. The elder man was sweet and caring, the complete opposite of his son. Chu was only 9 years old when Liv and Eric first met him. The boy was a ball of curiosity, asking questions about _everything. _Liv could recall the urge she had to pummel him on sight when he began asking questions repeatedly.

Chu had grown up, if any, since the time Olivia and Eric first met him. Everyone had. It was all so different now with the way everyone had grown to care about the daily news casts from the cell tower on the edge of town. Liv, though rather happy with the sudden fame, was only nervous about one thing: letting the town down.

Hence, no sick days, no breaks, no nothing. Every day was a broadcast day. Liv guessed this was why today's earlier broadcast was such a big deal.

Picking up the phone off of its cradle, Liv answered causally, only to be greeted by the ever so informal, "Yo, Liv" from Chu. Quickly, before Liv could say anything else, she told to get dressed and head to Sedna's diner.

He hung up on her with a click.

Liv shrugged and pulled her coat on.

* * *

><p><strong>10:46 pm<strong>

**Nutarniq, Alaska**

_**Sedna's Diner**_

"Really, really. Thank you, all of you. You were the ones who made all of this possible."

Olivia Mather's voice rose above the boisterous laughter of the diner's many inhabitants. The children had gone home now, tucked away into bedrolls by their mothers. Now, the drinking had started and the laughter only seemed to grow louder. Sedna, the diner's owner, slapped Eric Segla across the arm, silencing the bumbling weather man as Olivia cleared her throat and stood on top of a chair.

"This has been the best five years of my life, hands down. You're all so gracious and wonderful, and thank you for welcoming me into your homes."

"Oi! Cut the sentimental stuff will ya?" Sedna laughed, handing the dark haired woman a drink. From a top of her chair, Olivia raised her glass and as did the rest of the bar eager to celebrate through the night. Smiling knowingly at the crowd of locals, Olivia simply smiled as they all bellowed:

"Good morning, Nutarniq!"

* * *

><p><strong>11:13 pm<strong>

**Washington, D.C.**

The alarms blared in the underground building. A man in a stark black suit made his way through the halls, head held high. His receding hair line and minuscule wrinkles seemed to become more severe as he trekked through the cement walled hallways. Men in uniform, men in suits, women in uniform, women in suits all rushed passed him, only before saluting quickly.

The pushing the glass doors open to the Intel room with a bang, the man stalked over to a younger man barking hurriedly to the man next to him. The walls were lined with computers and people stationed at each one. In the middle, other men in suits seemed to be pouring over information and print outs.

Leaning over the busy technician's shoulder, he let his eyes scan over the computer that was currently open to a program showing the Earth's atmosphere. The older man calmly asked, "What is it?"

The technician jumped before sputtering an apology.

"I don't really care… uh... Clark?" the man inspected the technician's badge, "… so spare me the apology. Tell me why I'm here."

"R-right, uh, it seems that an unidentified flying object entered Earth's atmosphere about 5.21 minutes ago."

The man in the suit furrowed his brow, "How is that possible? We would have seen it coming."

"Apparently not, sir, it seems to have just popped out of no where. Our satellites weren't even aware of its presence until it entered the atmosphere."

The man in the suit sighed. He stood back from the monitor, placing his hand on his chin and swerving to the other men in the suits.

"Where is it now?"

A man with a greying beard coughed, "The military already shot it down. It appears to have crashed out in the ice near the Northern tip of Alaska. Don't worry Coulsen, everything will be fine."

Agent Coulsen sputtered, "_The military shot it down_?"

"It was a threat to our national security. We had no other choices."

Agent Coulsen introduced his head to the nearest wall, several times.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 minutes earlier<strong>_

**11:09 pm**

**Nutarniq, Alaska**

Chu Iski tossed a snowball off of the front steps and onto the ground a few feet away. The 14 year old sighed, his heavy fur coat zipped up all the way and burying his head in the fur laced inside of his hood. Chu kicked at the snow on the steps, watching the people enter and exit Sedna's diner.

_It wasn't fair. He was Olivia's friend, too_, he thought, _they didn't have to kick me out._

Suddenly, with a loud wail, something bellowed from the sky in a firey blaze.

Chu's eyes widened as the fire ball left a smoke trail behind it, clouding the midnight sky with an inky black soot. The boy sprung to his feet, and teetered forward, launching himself from the front steps.

The wing of the fireball clipped one of the telephone poles down the street, and Chu watched in horror was the pole was uprooted and casually thrown onto a pickup truck. Behind him, he could her the yipping of sled dogs and the shouts of neighbors.

The whole street had gone dark, and as Chu stood, he realized… That thing was going to land on the ice.

The diner shook when the terrifying sound of a plane barreling by, except it was followed by a series of blood curdling crashes and core rocking explosions which seemed to rock the very earth the Diner stood on.

As Olivia stood from her chair in fright, the restaurant was plunged into darkness.

"Everybody, stay calm. There was probably an accident," the reassuring drawl of Sheriff Tom Mayer cut through the darkness as he pulled off the flashlight from his belt. The Inuit man passed the light through the room once, "Everyone okay?"

The door to the diner flew open and Chu hurried in, "It was a ball of fire! It came out of no where!"

"Chu? What are you talking about?" Sedna squinted, pulling on her coat as the others began to do so as well.

"I saw it, okay! It was a plane or something! It crashed into the ice!"

The whole room went quiet as they all looked at one another. After a moment of silence, everyone sprang into action. Many ran out to their own homes, fetching snowmobiles, sleds and their dogs, and cars. They headed out onto the ice as soon as possible, each person racing the other.

Olivia, Eric and Chu clambered into Sedna's pick-up, eager to follow the mass of people.

"Chu, you said it was a _plane?" _Eric questioned, his eyes darting off the road and into the rear view mirror, which reflected Chu's almond shaped eyes.

"_On fire?" _added Olivia, who was attempting to turn up the car's heat.

"I'm serious, guys! I was just sitting on the steps and _WHAM! _There was the flight from hell, flying through the night's sky."

"Chu!"

"What?"

"Don't say 'hell', it's a bad word." Olivia scolded lightly. Chu only shook his head.

"Liv, dude, it was seriously the flight from hell."

The smoking wreckage of the ship was resting on ice that was about 3 feet thick. The residents of the town were gathered now, their dogs barking and snowmobiles still running. The only light was from either the moon, or the dim headlights of the vehicles that brought them here. The ice, now melting and deformed was unstable, so many of the residents held back, a good 15 feet away frm the wreckage.

Olivia pushed her way through the crowd.

"That's so not a plane…" Chu muttered in amazement.

"So much for your 'flight from hell' theory, Chu," Eric squeezed through a man holding back to barking dogs, "But it sure looks like it went through hell."

Olivia tossed a glance over her shoulder at the residents. She spotted Chu's father, who was conversing with other elders. Olivia pushed passed more people, reaching Mr. Iski quickly. The older Inuit greeted her with a slight bow of the head.

"What's going on?" she asked, peering over at the smoldering wreckage curiously, "Can we get near it?"

John crossed his arms, "We do not yet know what it is. It could be dangerous."

Liv frowned, "I'll go."

"The ice is melting around the ship, it would not be a smart idea, Olivia."

"Mr. Iski please…" Eric cut in.

Olivia, stopped by Eric, glanced at the wreckage once more. It looked alien, with a large crest painted on the side. Narrowing her eyes, she spotted the shattered glass of the windshield along with the bashed in front nose. Stepping passed a few lingering elders, she cocked her head to the side. On the wings of the ship, there were guns mounted.

Her heart stopped as she glanced towards the cockpit once more.

"There's someone in there."

Eric and John looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I just saw someone. Someone is in there."

Eric, John, and Olivia hurried after many of the Elders who had now run out onto the ice. With cautious but quick steps, they hopped over ice chunks and avoided thin patches. Making their way around the back, Olivia's green eyes widened as she spotted the large dent rimmed with singe marks that took up a good half of the door into the ship.

"My god."

Suddenly, with a sad moan, the ship began to shift in the ice.

"We need to get this door open, now," Eric muttered, "or else it's going to sink to the bottom of the ocean."

Cooperatively, each person grasped an edge of the thick metal door and began to pull. They pulled, they slipped, they fell. John, realizing the plan wasn't working, began to count.

"1… 2… 3."

They yanked.

"1… 2… 3."

They pulled again.

"1… 2…" he paused and steadied himself, "3." The metal door slid open with a harsh sound. Everyone stood back, surveying their work. With a pant, Liv clicked on the flashlight from her first aid kit and shone it inside the ship. She nearly screamed.

"Holy shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A lovely thanks to my wonderful Beta Reader ecto1B, who I love with all of my freaking heart. **


	3. Who the Hell Are You Guys?

**A/N: As a lot of you noticed, Chapter 3 decided to be a poo sack and crap out on me last night. I just got home and hopefully, this will actually show up. God, Fanfiction, you're so mean sometimes. Thank you all for the kind reviews and thank you ecto1B once again for being my beautiful beta!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Who the Hell Are You Guys?**

Senator Organa raised his booming voice to silence the uproar of vicious comments bouncing back and forth from the Separatist and Republic sides of the senate. The older man cleared his throat once. The dimly lit arena which held the meetings normally was in hype today with the arrival of yet another day without word from Senator Amidala and her crew.

Bail almost regretted sending his friend to such a mysterious and possibly hostile place without knowing what was out there. He cringed and the thought of death made him sick. The last thing he wanted was for someone to get hurt on this mission.

Yet, it was simple enough: travel to the far outer rim to a newly discovered solar system. There was a planet there with energy readings, billions of little life signatures, just waiting to be found. The planet was round and green, full of lush vegetation and plenty of water. The Republic saw new allies, while the Separatists saw rare metals were in abundance, new workers and more money that could be made.

It instantly became a race. The Republic and Separatists were suddenly at it, each session in senate becoming a verbal war between two sides. To be frank, Bail Organa was tired of it, and as he ran a hand through his thinning black hair, he spoke up.

The larger arena-like palace of hover bards suddenly quieted. Organa took a deep breath, his fingers tracing the cool pattern in the metal on the dashboard subconsciously.

A quip was made from the other side of the Senate room and suddenly everyone was in an uproar again. Different languages were being shouted, and for a second, Organa thought he was going to scream out in frustration.

Taking a sharp breath, he could smell the lingering twinge of sweat in the air, no doubt from the high nerves and high strung debates.

"Please, ladies and gentlemen. This is not a matter worth arguing over—"

"Not worth arguing over?" Nute Gunray quipped from his pedestal among a few other Neimoidians, "You're scouting team has not reported back in several days, Senator Organa. I believe it is only safe to assume that Senator Amidala and her friends were killed by the natives. It seems they were unable to fend for themselves—"

"All due respect, Gunray, but they arrived on that planet with Jedi escorts and clone troopers. If anything, they have simply lost contact," Organa rebutted, the soft murmurs of conversation running throughout the senate session, "Please, before we send anyone else. Give them time. They will contact us."

Nute Gunray's slimy green skin pulled downward into a scowl as many pedestals swung forward in agreement with Organa's statement. The Separatist growled and clenched a tight fist beneath his podium. The Neimoidian sat back down in his leather seat, only before muttering into his hooded associate's ear:

"Call the bounty hunter. I'll give him 10,000 credits if he bring me Amidala's head. This planet is ours for the taking."

* * *

><p><strong>Nutarniq, Alaska<strong>

**10:34 am**

**Sheriff's office**

"Quit the whole alien talk, ma'am. I don't care about your 'diplomatic mission'. I wanna know why half of my town is without power because you were stupid enough to crash your plane into the power lines. You coulda killed someone. We nearly killed ourselves gettin' you outta your wreckage."

Padme Amidala snapped her mouth shut as the large sheriff eyed her hostilely. Padme really had no idea what to think of this man, but it seemed by his actions and dress, he had a high stature in the planet they were on.

"Please, just bring us to your leader—"

"Will you shut up? Aliens don't exist, stranger. There isn't any other life out there. Just shut your trap before I have it shut for you."

To her left, Anakin Skywalker let out a low growl. Before the hot headed Jedi Knight could say something offense, the blonde bearded man to his far right cut him off.

"We're terribly sorry for the inconveniences we must have caused you, _sheriff. _But, please, you must understand, we are _not_ from this planet," the man explained, "We are not lying."

Sheriff Mayer leaned on the table a bit, only before eyeing all three of the handcuffed detainees, "I'll be back. Not any of you should move a muscle."

The let his two fingers trail across each of their forms, making visual eye contact before muttering, "I got my eyes on you" and prodding them right towards Anakin. The Jedi only frowned before wiggling in his chair as a sad attempt to get free.

As soon as the door closed, Chu jumped five feet away from the evidence table, causing Olivia to smile.

"Chu, I told you a million times, _don't touch any of that._ Olivia, he's almost your kid. You reprimand him."

Olivia shrugged tiredly, "Eh. I can't control him."

From the cells located behind Olivia's slumped over form, a few chuckles rose. The men that sat inside now had weak smiles on their faces, while the one nursing his chest wound coughed a bit in a failed attempt at laughing.

Liv sighed.

It was all getting crazy. They all insisted they weren't from this planet. From places like Ka-mean-o or places like Nabbed-oo. To be honest, Olivia didn't know what to say for the first time in her life. As a radio host, she always had her way with words. But, as the woman sat and twirled the end of her brown ponytail in her hands, she couldn't find words.

The funniest part was, there were 5 men: Rex, Hardcase, Jesse, Fives, and Echo, who all looked the same. Not, they had the same hair or eye color, the same. Full on, they were the same exact person, the same. With each one of out the wreckage, the possibility for twins, or triplets seemed to fade quickly.

She eyed the men once more before her eyes fell on the man they called, 'Captain'.

'_Who the hell are you guys?'_


	4. Achievement Unlocked: SneakoRama

**A/N: Hey guys! First off, I want to thank all of you for your kind reviews. I wanna touch base with a few of you really quick, though! **

**Arrowhead1996 and Pergjithshme****: I apologize about the language, but that's just how I write. And think about it, I don't really want Liv and Eric to go around say, "Oh sugar!" I just feel that this is how the characters would actually react. The story is also rated T, but I'm sorry you don't like my foul mouth. I'm almost as bad as a sailor. ^^" **

**Kelana-ti****: Thank you! I really wanted to write a story with that same plot for a long time. But, this is going to be a tad different. A lot is going to go on. And don't worry; this chapter should explain your question about Ahsoka…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Achievement Unlocked: Sneak-o-Rama**

It was late, and that was all Ahsoka really knew about the time. As she moved silently through the small wintery town, the only light guiding her was the yellowed spotlights shining from each home. She knew it was cold, since the small frozen particles were falling from the sky quickly, and she couldn't feel her hands. She knew this place was hostile, since her friends and master had been dragged away like criminals.

Ahsoka was smart, she fled from the wreckage earlier, searching for help. When she returned, the natives were surrounding _Resolute Jr., _as she had nicknamed it, and were pulling Anakin and Obi-wan from it and locking them in cuffs.

She knew she had to get them free. Ahsoka watched the car transporting them drive away quietly, and mentally made a note of what direction it went. The young Togurta finally made it to the small town of Nutarniq, and was greeted with the need to be as quiet and move as silently as possible.

So far, this wasn't going as well as she expected.

Padawan Ahsoka Tano cringed as her boot landed into a rather crunchy pile of snow. Clamping her mouth shut and quickly backing against the wooden wall behind her, she peered carefully through the falling snow to see two figures standing outside of a busy building.

The two figures, upon hearing the noise, lifted the deathsticks from their mouths and looked about. Ahsoka recoiled back behind the wall of the home, only to step back onto a patch of ice. The young Togruta cursed as she awkwardly flopped against the house and kicked her legs furiously to get a grip on the frozen patch of ice. Holding her breath in midfall, Ahsoka caught the trim of the house and held on.

"Pein! Go take out the trash! And check the dogs while you're at it. I think I heard on of them scratched at the door."

Ahsoka's eyes widened as the door to the porch swung open and a young boy stepped out. He grumbled and sighed, his breath clearly clouding the air.

"Okay, okay, grandma. I'm going."

Ahsoka squeaked and quickly as the boy greeted the two forms across the street with a wave. He was making his way down the steps, and Ahsoka was drawing a blank. Quickly, the Padawan flopped forward, sprinting from her spot on the side of the house.

Rounding the back, the Padawan froze. There were 8 animals chained to one another. The animals saw her, and one of them yipped. Soon, the fluffball was tugging at his chain, trying to get closer to the young woman.

"Good doggie… Don't _bark…"_

Instead of calming the animal down, it seemed that Ahsoka only made matters worse. It barked louder this time, and Ahsoka watched as a few of the other dogs raised their heads. Now, a good 5 were awake, and all were barking at her.

Her eyes flew up to the back door, where the light was turned on and an older woman stepped outside. Panicking, Ahsoka quickly ducked behind the sled-like contraption to her right. Squashing up against it and hiding in the shadow it casted, she hoped the old woman wouldn't see her.

"Will you pups hush? Here, have your food!"

There was a thud and then the slam of a door.

Ahsoka peered out from behind the sled to the dogs happily fighting over a large piece of meat. Hopping to her feet, the young girl sprinted towards the back fence. Bounding over it skillfully, she grinned. She was free, at the moment. Sticking to the shadows, she lurked through the town, hearing conversations in Basic, the same language that many used on Coruscant.

"Ya hear about those folks Tom dragged in? They keep sayin' they aren't from around here."

"Eh?"

"They keep sayin' they're from some other planets!"

Ahsoka frowned. _They don't know about advanced space travel…_

She kept on moving. She was reaching the outskirts of town when it became a bit quieter. Ahsoka was beginning to worry. She was yet to see the same green truck that had taken Master Skywalker and Kenobi away. She hoped she would at least find Padme or Rex, because with them, this whole recon thing would be a whole lot easier…

Suddenly, Ahsoka saw it.

Grinning like a madwoman, she took off at a full sprint across the barren street. Ahsoka brashly leaped up the concrete steps into the building that bore a sign saying, "Police Station". Silently creeping in through the door, she stuck to the corners, peering about. Closing the door silently, he glanced in the direction of cells across the room.

Fives, who was slumped against the wall turned at the sound of the doorknob clicking. His amber eyes widened when he saw Ahsoka. She smiled slightly, only before waving.

Fives shook his head at her, his eyes wide.

"What are you looking at, dude?" a male's voice sounded and Fives blinked up at him.

"Nothing, sir."

"Alright. Whatever you say."

Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat, and as she desperately attempted to calm down, she was caught off guard by the door she was leaning against opening.

She yelped as she was knocked onto her back and a woman stepped over her.

For a second, they made eye contact.

The next second, the woman was screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>12:58 am<strong>

**Washington, D.C.**

Agent John Coulsen and Agent Frank hills inspected their manila folders. The partners cringed at the information stored in the file.

"The nearest airport is 50 miles away from the town."

John groaned as Frank laughed, "This is going to be the longest investigation of my life."

Tossing their luggage into the black van, the two men looked at one another.

"Just remember. We get in, grab these people and get out," John muttered, adjusting his sleeves cuffs while doing so.

"Amen to that."

On that note, the two men hopped into the van and drove off, headed to the airport. Soon, they'd be invading the tiny town of Nutarniq.

* * *

><p>"I'm actually starting to believe you people…" Liv broke the silence of the room. Eric's blue eyes flicked to her face, his own contorted with confusion and worry.<p>

"… Liv… Are you feeling alright?"

The brunette frowned and slapped his arm, "I feel fine."

The man with the beard who had introduced himself as Obi-wan Kenobi chuckled, "Please, believing us will only help your planet. I'm afraid Earth is in great danger in the days coming ahead."

Eric crossed his arms and frowned, "You're not the only one who thinks that."

Chu, who had his eyes planted on Ahsoka, nodded, "2012, yo."

"Represent." Eric added before throwing an awkward gang sign into the air.

Captain Rex, who had his helmet tucked beneath his arm chuckled at the two boys, a small smile playing on his tanned mouth. Liv almost smiled, but when his dark eyes caught hers, she faltered and look down. The rest of the soldiers only watched on with a profound curiosity about everything.

"We don't have any other choice than to believe you, really. I mean, you fell from the god damn sky. Literally," Liv eyed Anakin as he nodded.

"Without us, you're race will become enslaved," the Jedi added, "The Separatists will show no mercy."

"They will take everything your planet has done, steal it from you," Padme added, her brown eyes begging silently.

Eric looked at Liv and then at Sheriff Mayor. The sheriff shifted on his feet before coughing.

"You guys have a lot to explain."


End file.
